


Doctor's Due

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Captain and doctor in an established relationship reflect on similarities between a recent mission and a past mission. References Season 4, ep. 13, Devil's Due.





	Doctor's Due

As was their custom, the captain and doctor shared tea and discussed their recent mission at the end of a long day. They'd uncovered a band of criminals using an elaborate web of deceit to prey on a vulnerable population suffering from what they called a 'plague,' the 24th century equivalent of snake oil salesmen and miracle healers. For individuals of deep-seated principles, it was jarring to come across this type of avarice and manipulation. Evenings like this, cultivated over decades of friendship, provided succor from the burdens of their work.

"The fake experts, the holo-technology, the so-called "healed" victims. It's no wonder the population was duped, Jean-Luc. They were ready to hand over control of their planet to these con artists, preying on their fears," the doctor groaned with exasperation. The captain noted how attractively a flash of anger flushed her cheeks.

"Well, fortunately a certain talented, and might I add beautiful, physician was able to uncover the true cause and cure of the plague," he said playfully, as he reached across the coffee table to affectionately squeeze her hand. She chuckled, at how her captain and his sonorous voice could charm her so easily out of her worst moods.

"Their scam reminds a bit of that mission to Ventax years ago. Do you remember? The one that pretended to be the Ventaxian devil?"

He nodded scoffing, "She was obvious and vulgar."

"Still she must have good taste. She seemed awfully interested in you," she said mischievously. She slipped from her chair and slid beside him on the sofa. He Tried to stifle a smirk as he watched her eyes roam over the contours of his face and profile. Then pressing a kiss to his cheek, she murmured in his ear, "I can see the appeal."

Arms folded across his chest, he tried to look irritated. He found the Ardra woman, her lies, and greed repellent, but Beverly's good-natured teasing and the way she was playing with the back of his collar, it was proving impossible to sustain a dour expression.The doctor, for her part, loved watching his stern demeanor crumble. She paused a moment, recalling something from the event.

While continuing her feather-light caresses to his neck, she leaned in and commented, "With this recent mission it was easy to reveal the medical causes, but if I remember, Ardra's system was even more sophisticated. I never asked how you figured her out?"

He smiled, "From the moment I met her, I knew something wasn't right, but she made an error that made me sure of it."

"An error? Which was..."

"When she appeared in my quarters, she offered me a variety of ...fantasies," he admitted, cringing visibly, he felt the delicate hands still their ministrations momentarily. The doctor looked suspiciously at him with a raised brow. 

"Fantasies?" she asked.

"Like I said she was 'vulgar.' Offered me a night that could 'light fire in my dreams.' Appeared in some sheer ...thing. Then as a prim Victorian lady. Then offered me a colleague, appearing as..."

"Ooo. Let me guess.Will?... Data?... Worf?" she interrupted giggling softly. He rolled his eyes. 

"Deanna," she said softly. Her hands resumed their activity, now firmly working at the tense bundles in his shoulders.She continued gently, "That must have been uncomfortable. She's always viewed you, well, paternally."

He grimaced both at having to admit the experience and being viewed as a father by the beautiful empath.Shaking off the frustration, he resumed, "Anyhow Ardra assumed what might entice me. She guessed wrong and then I knew, she could not possibly know my thoughts as she claimed to."

"From that?"

He nodded. Now turning his full attention to his companion, he continued softly, "If she had truly been able to know my thoughts, as the supernatural being she claimed to be," he said gently running his hand down doctor's face. "She would have known my desires could only have been tempted by one particular colleague." 

Beverly had considered naming a few other colleagues to tease him, but any names, and all rational thought, escaped her with the searing kiss he bestowed on her. Wrapping her arms around him, she melted further into him until she finally had to break away for breath.He smiled with satisfaction as she looked up through her lashes at him, flushed and breathless.

Sighing she replied, "'Fire in your dreams,' huh? I'm not sure I can manage that." He looked at her skeptically and she smiled as she mischievously added, "But I'd sure like to try."


End file.
